The present invention relates to a nutritional composition for prevention or treatment of an immune condition, a method of production of the composition, use of the composition in the manufacture of a functional food or medicament for the prevention or treatment of an immune condition and a method of treatment of an immune condition which comprises administering an effective amount of the composition.
At the turn of the century, Americans older than 65 years old accounted for 4% of the US population. Currently, they account for greater than 12% of the population. However, although they only account for 12% of the US population, they account for greater than 40% of acute hospital bed days, buy greater than 30% of all prescription drugs and spend 30% of the US health budget. Furthermore, it has been estimated that in 2030, greater than 70 million Americans (1:5) will be over the age of 65, and those over 85 are expected to experience the highest percentage increase of all age groups.
As the average age of the population increases, obtaining a better understanding of the unique aspects of aging in relation to nutritional needs and treatment is imperative. Many physiologic functions decline progressively throughout adult life and have an impact on nutrition. For instance, a reduction in the number of functioning cells and the resultant slowing of metabolic processes results in a decrease in caloric requirements among the elderly. Also, the reduction in physical activity that generally accompanies aging further decreases energy requirements.
Merely decreasing the total caloric intake of an elderly patient may adversely affect their required nutrition. When the total caloric intake is reduced, the remaining food intake must carefully insure a properly balanced intake of proteins, vitamins and minerals. To reduce caloric intake in the elderly, consumption of “empty” calories (i.e. fats) can be reduced and consumption of nutrient-dense foods (i.e. carbohydrates and proteins) can be increased.
While the nutritional needs of the mature adult differ from those of an adult, in health care settings, standard nutritional formulae are the primary form of elemental nutrition currently used. Naturally, standard formulae do not take into account the nutritional needs of an elderly patient. Standard products suffer from the problem that they must be supplemented with key micronutrients to compensate for common deficiencies and metabolic changes of an elderly patient. Therefore, a need exists for a nutritional composition which meets the nutritional needs of an elderly patient.
In addition to the above problems, a composition is required to address the problems of immune conditions in the elderly as well as in clinical and performance settings, for example, with regard to an athlete recovering from injury.
Furthermore, it is known that the effects of diet and nutritional supplements can play a role in improving the survival and quality of life. In particular, a need exists for a nutritional composition which can help to improve health, in particular with regard to an immune condition.
Furthermore, it is known that the problem of an impaired immune response can be associated with aging, chronic pathological conditions and/or malnutrition. This problem has been partly addressed by providing nutritional supplements. However, these supplements suffer from the problem that, generally, they are specific for certain ailments and do not provide good nutritional support for patients suffering from a more complicated combination of conditions. This is particularly relevant with respect to an elderly patient. In addition, the increase in the likelihood of chronic disease such as arthritis, gastritis, etc, with age leads to an increase in inflammatory reactions.
Furthermore, a need exists for a nutritional composition which addresses the problems associated with infectious diarrhea (rotavirus and bacterial infection), allergy, restoration of and maintenance of gut integrity, bacterial overgrowth, endotoxemia and gut permeability.